spookyfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael A. Kechula
Michael A. Kechula is a retired tech writer. His stories have been published by 128 magazines and 36 anthologies. He’s won first place in 10 contests and placed in 8 others. He’s authored three books of flash fiction, micro-fiction, and short stories: The Area 51 Option and 70 More Speculative Fiction Tales; A Full Deck of Zombies--61 Speculative Fiction Tales; I Never Kissed Judy Garland and Other Tales of Romance. eBook versions available at http://www.booksforabuck.com/ and http://www.fictionwise.com/ Paperbacks available at http://www.amazon.com/. Anthologies *Dead Men (and Women) Walking *Deadlines: An Anthology of Horror and Dark Fiction *Long Live The New Flesh: Year One *Loving the Undead: An Anthology of Romance...Sort of *Toe Tags: 21 Spine-Tingling Tales from the Best New Authors of Horror *Twisted Legends: Urbanized & Unauthorized Books *A Full Deck of Zombies: 61 Speculative Fiction Tales *Crazy Stories for Crazy People *I Never Kissed Judy Garland and Other Tales of Romance *The Area 51 Option and 70 More Speculative Fiction Tales Story Credits *A Benevolent Decision *A Big Wad of Cash *A Brilliant Discovery *A Buck A Head *A Can of Ginger Ale *A Change of Pace *A Deep Cut *A Fabulous Concept *A Fabulous Human Being *A Fabulous Vacation *A Fair Trial *A Good Education Pays Off *A Gourmet Meal *A Great Discovery *A Great Movie Star *A Nasty Cut *A Noble Goal *A Pint of Blood *A Preemptive Strike *A Rough Choice *A Safer New York *A Special Treat *A Stupendous Scientific Discovery *A Success Story *A Terrible Situation *A Very Sweet Treat *A Vital Question *A Way Out *A Wonderful Bird *A Wonderful Snack *Amnesia *An Award-Winning Show *Ask the Spirits *Back Home After War's End *Bad Intuitions *Beautiful Marla *Before and After *Billy's Pet *Blue Fire *Boredom *Carnival Time *Career Choices *Casino Bizarro *Charlie's Amazing Bathing Suit *Compromise *Dark Side of the Moon *Devine Mission*Dire Warning *Disbelief *Dolphins Are Genuine *Don't Mess With SETI *First Contact *Flea Market Special *Fluids *Food Fads *For Want of a Dollar *Friendly Fred's *Frozen Treats *Genocidal Bastards *Good Doggie *Got Milk? *Grand Opening *Gross Misinterpretation *Happy Days Are Here Again *Hard Lessons in History *Head Doctor *Heading for Los Banos *Hemingway's Hashery *Highway 35 *Hot Chow *Howie's Empty Chair *If Only the Portuguese Hadn't Died *Illusion *Jake's New Medicine *Kidnapped *Leave the Doors Open *Love Starved *M *Mad Killer *Malevolent Presence *Martian Beauty Standards *Midnight Hugs *Misinterpretation *Mysterio and Galatea *Nasty Chester *Nirvana *No Reprieve *Pooky Burgers *Positive Affirmations *Precious Cargo *Puppy Island (A Fairy Tale) *Pure Gold *Rah-Rah-Shish-Boom-Snake *Red Dust *Reducing Crime *Retaliation *Revenge Day *Sacrificial Offerings *Saving the Whales *Searching for Dr. Harlow *Searching for Harry *Size Doesn't Matter *Squigglies *Sweet Revenge *Table Dancers *Tasty Snacks *The Anniversary Party *The Bastards of Hollybird *The Bonus *The Break Up *The Contract *The Golden Goddess *The Golden Rule *The Grand Silence *The Green Rock *The Intruder *The Jumper *The Refund *The Ruby Idol *The Sabbatical *The White Dragon *The Woman Without the Red Dress *The Wooden Door *Threats *Timing Is Everything *Ugly Duckling *Unspeakable Misery *Zanker's Serum *Zombie Fingers *Zombie Money Category:Short Story Authors